1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a connector specifically, but not exclusively, structured for use in combination with a MOLLE/PALS connecting or attaching system. The connector facilitates the removable attachment of a supported object, such as various types of military gear, to a support platform, typically comprising a support structure worn by an individual. The connector includes a base comprising at least one elongated base member of sufficient rigidity to easily pass through alternately disposed and aligned loops, characteristic of the MOLLE/PALS system, and mounted on the supported object and the support platform. A locking assembly is included on the connector and is easily manipulated to accomplish a secure attachment or quick detachment of the supported object from the support platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
The removable attachment and support of various types of military gear onto a load carrying structure worn by an individual is commonly referred to as a MOLLE/PALS attachment or connecting system. This method of attachment has become a de facto standard for modular tactical gear and has served to replace the “click and stick” system used in the earliest modular vest systems, of the type which may still be in use in many police departments. Currently there are three general modes of attachment in the MOLLE environment. They include the “Natick Snap” that uses a polyethylene reinforced webbing strap with the “Pushthedot” snap for security. In addition there is a polymer “Malace” clip as an alternative to the Natick snap concept. Finally, there are a variety of attachments that fall into “Weave and Tuck” categories in which the end of an interwoven strap is tucked into an items backing after attachment to a vest or pack.
The supported objects typically include modular packs, pouches, vests, holsters and other modern military gear which may be cooperatively structured with a support platform including backpacks, harnesses, etc. As such, the attachment or connecting system commonly used for the removable support of military gear, in the manner described above incorporates the “PALS” webbing structure. In cooperation therewith, the support platform will incorporate a “MOLLE” compatible system. The term “PALS” is an acronym for Pouch Attachment Ladder System and comprises a grid of webbing originated by the United States Army Development and Engineering Center and, as set forth above, is used to attach smaller equipment on to the load bearing platform mounted on an individual. Accordingly, the term “MOLLE” is an acronym for Modular Lightweight Load-Carrying Equipment.
More specifically, the MOLLE/PALS systems include both the supported object and the support platform having a plurality of elongated webbing strips. Each strip is attached to a corresponding surface in a manner which forms a plurality of successive, immediately adjacent loops along the length of the respective strips. Moreover, each of the strips on each of the supported object and support platform is substantially horizontally oriented and vertically spaced from one another. In order to provide a cooperative, reliable and easily attached and detached connecting system, the space between each of the plurality of webbing strips includes a predetermined transverse dimension. More specifically, the transverse dimension of the space located between each of the webbing strips of both the supported objects and the support platform are sufficient to allow a corresponding webbing strip on the other of the supported object or support platform to be positioned therein. As a result correspondingly disposed loops are disposed in linear or axial alignment with one another. This alignment of loops facilitates the passage of various types of connecters to pass there through in order to accomplish either an attachment or detachment of the supported object and support platform.
However, known or conventional connecting structures which have been adapted for use with the MOLLE/PALS system include recognized disadvantages. For example and as indicated above known connecting structures include flexible straps which are intended to pass through the successively aligned loops of both the supported object and the support platform. However, the flexibility of such straps inhibit their insertion through the aligned loops and as a result their use is time consuming and generally unreliable.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a connector having cooperative structuring to be efficiently and effectively used with the MOLLE/PALS systems in a manner which overcomes the commonly recognized disadvantages. As such, a proposed and improved connector should include sufficient rigidity to facilitate the threading of the connector through the aligned loops of the cooperative webbing strips of both the supported object and the support platform. Moreover, such a proposed and improved connector may also include a locking assembly having the ability to reliably maintain the connection between the supported object and the support platform. As such, a proposed locking assembly used in combination with a preferred and improved connector should be capable of easy and efficient positioning between a locking orientation and a release orientation. As such, an individual would be able to quickly facilitate the attachment or detachment of the supported object relative to the support platform.